elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Minette Vinius
|Base ID = }} Minette Vinius is a Nord child who lives in Solitude with her family. Background Minette Vinius is the youngest child and only daughter of Corpulus Vinius, and is the younger sister of Sorex Vinius. Sometimes she and her father argue about the owner of the inn as Corpulus wants to retire and is giving the inn to Sorex. If the Dragonborn marries her brother Sorex, she will attend the wedding along with her father. Conversations Retirement plan Corpulus: "It's been a good week, my boy! Loud customers mean good cheer, and good cheer means a full till! You know, I ought to retire and leave you to run the Skeever, son!" Sorex: "I don't know, father... There's a whole world out there I want to see." or "You'd just spend your time here, bossing me around and yelling for more drinks. You're practically retired already..." Minette: "I could run the Skeever! You even said I'm almost as smart as you!" or "Why not let me run the Skeever? I already know lots about it!" Corpulus: "Don't be a silly girl! Running a bar's no job for a young lady." or "Hah! A girl running a bar? Don't be ridiculous, Minette!" Minette: "What about 'Auntie Faida' in Dragon Bridge? She runs a bar, and you said she's one of your favorite girls!" or "But you always say you want more girls in the bar to begin with!" Sorex: "Oh, brother..." or "Hah!" Corpulus: "That's it! I'm not retiring, ever! End of discussion!" or "Well, you see, that's a little complicated, and... you know what? Never mind. Guess I'm not retiring anytime soon." Fetch the mead! Corpulus: "Bring up some more mead, my boy. This cask's nearly tapped!" Sorex: "Yes, father. Which cask should we open?" Corpulus: "Just bring any of them, lad! Can't risk thirsty customers without mead to drink, even for a second!" or "Any of them! Just hurry up! No time for a debate when customers are thirsty!" Minette: "Bring the Blackbriar 195 Berry-Blend. It should be at its peak right now, and if it doesn't get served soon, it'll only go bad." or "We just got a cask of Old Gold 200 that has a crack in it. Better serve it now before it goes bad." or "Fat Toad 190 is always a crowd-pleaser. Father could probably charge extra." Sorex: "Good idea, sis. Maybe you ought to be in charge!" Corpulus: "Yes, yes, fine. Just hurry! Mustn't keep the customers thirsty!" Quotes *''"What's your name? Are you visiting? What do you do?"'' ―When approached while in the Winking Skeever. Trivia *When outside playing with her friends, she may ask the Dragonborn to engage in the children's game "Tag" with her and Kayd. *Even though Minette Vinius is only a child, she is able to put contracts out on the player. It is unknown exactly why Minette is the one who writes the contracts. *Her father and brother are Imperials yet she is a Nord. Her name is also more an Imperial name than a Nord name. *If her father dies she will speak fondly of their time together and tell the Dragonborn that she misses him. *She says her father calls her "gregarious." Although he claims that the word means "smart," gregarious means sociable and outgoing. Bugs *Sometimes, while in The Winking Skeever, Minette will have grown to be as tall as or taller than the Dragonborn, like a normal adult NPC. However, her size seems to be the only change. *Although she is only a child, she will occasionally pull out a tankard and start to drink while in The Winking Skeever. Appearances * de:Minette Vinius es:Minette Vinio fr:Minette Vinius pl:Minette Vinius ru:Минеция Виния Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Children Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters